Silence and Challenge
by 13HoursInWonderland
Summary: Just a couple of short and sweet ficlets. C1) Just like having their own motive for being on Pandora, Maya and Zer0 both appreciated silence for different reasons. C2) Zer0 had partly been looking forward to a pit filled only with himself, a blade, guns, and rushes of bandits trying to destroy him.
1. Silence

Just like having their own motive for being on Pandora, Maya and Zer0 both appreciated silence for different reasons. For the siren, it gave her moments to breath and think idly. Silence meant she wasn't about to be run down by a goliath or assaulted by a psycho. And although quiet did have a tendency to remind the woman of an unpleasant life behind Athena's abbey walls, Maya had never truly had an issue with meditation. As long as it was in moderation.

The assassin's reasons, frankly, were unknown; though, Maya felt conditioning most likely had something to do with it. The siren had, during Pandora's rare dull times, considered asking why Zer0 valued his silent minutes. They were comrades after all, and small talk was healthy. Especially on days when Sanctuary's vending machine lines' spanned haft the city's length. However brief attempts at conversation, though taught Maya how to read the man well enough, also never rooted well. Zer0 wasn't the talkative type and questions usually gained her nothing. Maybe a vague haiku at best.

So when Zer0 simply uttered "Calm" with out any other explanation one afternoon the siren found herself primarily confused.

"What?"

"With Vardiks removed, this alcove is rather peaceful, pleasant and quiet."

"Ah." Maya simply stared with questions on her face. Before leaving with Zer0 for the Caustic Caverns he'd been mia for a few days. Taking care of unfinished business along side Salvador, as Sal had put it, and when reconnecting with Zer0 Maya sometimes felt like she needed a cliff-notes cheat guide. He wasn't the easiest person to understand, even among Pandorain residences. His manner of speech alone certainly different.

"Chaos is common." Zer0 shortly added. Though his helmet turned away from her he apparently saw her puzzlement. "Perhaps a return visit, silence is rare here."

"I suppose so." The siren answered, though a bit slowly. "It's not that bad down here. That is if you can find a dry patch of dirt that isn't infested with hissing, toxic, insects. The Crystalisks aren' much of a problem either. So long as you keep a distance with your guns holstered."

"It is agreed then, this Caustic Cavern corner, ours to value calm, worthy of return."

Maya nodded her reply as the assassin's words began to process with some normalcy. Upon further though she found idea of revisiting their current alcove rather appealing. Like Zer0 had more or less said, silence was a rare luxury on Pandora; next to sanity and privacy. It was nice to know the siren could find a legitimate hushed second somewhere on the planet.

"I have a request, in regards to the others, this is a secret."

"Why?"

"Grasping our value, they may not understand, thus complications." Maya shrugged, willing to keep her mouth shut. Yet another verse came from the assassin before she could voice understanding.

"Also my judgment, in comparison to team, you are preferable."

"O-oh." Maya told herself she wasn't entirely sure why she chose then to turn away from Zer0. Although a sense of heat at her cheeks hinted, on some level, she knew otherwise. The siren swiftly shook sensation off however. She didn't have the temper to flush at charm that, in all likelihood, probably didn't mean much.

The woman had a better chance of being hit on by a skag when compared to Zer0 attempting romantics. While his cold voice sometimes did express sweet lines the assassin was simply playing with words. Zer0 had to if he expected to fit his thoughts into haiku. Never-the-less, despite Maya knowing this, a stubborn shade of pink linger on her face for the remainder of the day.


	2. Challenge

Zer0 had partly been looking forward to a pit filled only with himself, a blade, guns, and rushes of bandits trying to destroy him. The fridge's slaughterhouse had proven to be a moderate test of his skills at best, however; and the assassin was less then thrilled with battle's conclusion. Zero was more in tact then he had been expecting, and although another man might be praising his luck the assassin was not. His experience had not gained him a challenge, as he had hoped. Only a mild head ache and annoyance.

On the other hand, an expression occasionally used by Axton came to mind, sense he was returning relatively unharmed Maya would not feel the need to act on her threat.

The siren had not favored his determination to enter make-shift arena alone. She'd glared at him as if the assassin were a child spawned from a heated night between Moxxi and a thresher.

"This is an idiotic and suicidal idea." She expressed with no attempt to hide her distaste.

"He'll be fine." Axton laughed. Although avoided slapping their teammate on the back, as was his custom when offering reassurance. For the sake of one's health, one avoids a piss off siren. Their team had learned that, thankfully the easy way, with in an hour of meeting Maya. "The guy's, like, a ninja. Or something. What's a few waves of dozens of bandits going to do to him?"

"I can think of a few things."

"You have concerns, which are appreciated, if unwarranted." Zer0 had earned an even uglier frown at those words. The siren's bright eyes slanting. Her expression similar to the one that had invaded Maya's features upon hearing Handsome Jack's voice coming from her own tongue.

"You do something stupid-" The woman eventually soothed with a hue that contradicted the definition of soothed. "-I'll make sure you go the rest of your life with out a challenge." With her threat made Maya turned on her heal; joining Salvador whom was sulking a few yards away. The shortest member of the group disappointed he wouldn't be contributing to carnage Zer0 was about to induce. Axton lingered a second longer, eyeing the assassin up, then down once before shrugging.

"Woman." He offered before wonder off to join the other two. A following breath, most likely not meant to be heard, reaching Zer0. "God damn tall, dark, mysterious types."

Zero swept blood from his blade before returning it to a leather sheath at his back. The movement lacked a usual vigor however and he didn't linger to utter a witty haiku in triumph.

A fractioned minuet passed before his blade was once again out and gleaming. The assassin's body turning with swift elegance. A moment later an overlooked, freshly decapitated bandit slumping to join the other's Zer0 had left in his wake.

As the heavy mass thumped against concrete Zer0 briefly noted blue and black. The shades short-lived, minute and transparent. Upon turning to overlook where Axton and Salvador had been heard cheering their teammate onward the assassin further noticed Maya's siren marking dully illuminated. And although the woman's back was to the area, her features mostly hidden, her muscles were tense. Painted fingernails digging deep and harsh into her elbows.

* * *

So three things needs to be said. This is not my best work. I feel the character's personas are a bit off. And omg writing/ speaking in haiku is hard and the ones I came up with probably suck. I apologize for all of the presiding. Other then those issues thankies if you made it this far and please review!


End file.
